Weasel and Fox
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha. This my first Naruto fanfic anyway I hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

Weasel and Fox

Author Note: Hello Everyone I have a new fanfic idea I'm thinking about doing a Naruto x Fem Itachi Fic since I am a fan of itachi myself I might let this story be a One shot or give it a few other chapters. To be very honest this is my First Naruto Fanfic I want to see how well it will go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rated M: Rape, Mind Control, (You will see the rest in this story)

Genre: Angst (this my first one though)

Paring: Itanaru, or a NaruHina (the paring is still un decided cuz in this story I wanted itachi as a female I might Make a Poll)

Summary: In Konoha Naruto is secretly training in the forest until he gets a dirty meeting of a Uchiha That is a female.

" _Thinking"_

 **"Demon Talking"**

"Normal Words".

 _ **"Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Chapter One: The Weasel Jumps the Fox.

It Was a beautiful day in Konoha Naruto Uzumaki went training in the forest in privacy Normally Naruto would train in the training field but he decided to train alone and be in the forest. Right when he got done not to far from him was a figure that was on a tree branch watching him with her sharingan looking at the blonde with lust within her eyes. As he began to wall off till she followed him by jumping tree branch to branch following the blonde's movement's Naruto turned his head looking up at the tree branches to see what was there but it was nothing but falling leafs he shrugged as he turned his direction back to konoha until he was greeted at the sight of sharingan eyes that put him into sleep.

"I got you now Naruto-Kun…" Itachi said as she carried the blonde boy in her arms jumping up in the trees taking him away.

(Unknown Place in konoha)

Naruto had woken up as he looked around in his surroundings not knowing where is he as he tried to get up but he found himself chained to the bed with chakra restraints draining his chakra

" _Where the Hell am I?"_ Naruto said as he tried to get out but then noticed a figure was in the shadows looking at him with glowing sharingan eyes.

"You there show yourself.!" Naruto yelled as the Stranger walked out the shadows revealing who it was but his eyes went wide in shock.

"I-Itachi!". He yelled looking at the raven haired woman as she walked towards the blonde with a smirk on her face

I don't know what the hell you want, but you better let me go right now, or-!"

The blonde suddenly silenced as the beauty before him abruptly sits upon his knees with pure shinobi grace, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her actions.

The female Uchiha smiled lightly at his expression, unsettling the orange-clad nin further as he shifted uncomfortably beneath her.

"Why the hurry, Naruto-kun?" she murmured.

Naruto jerked at the sound of his name and proceeded to glare at her again. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I don't have time for this!" he growled, still somewhat perturbed by her current location. "I need to-!"

The whiskered teen cut off once more as the sound of popping buttons filled the air. His eyes bulged as one by one Itachi unsnapped the clasps of her cloak and then shrugged the collar off her shoulders. Naruto's gaze slowly drifted down to the fairly-substantial and now very visible cleavage that rest at just about the level of his nose. His cheeks colored and his mouth suddenly went dry. So occupied was he that he hardly noticed as the beauty removed his headband.

"You know," Itachi mused softly, clutching the cloth and metal in her palm and causing the blonde to snap his head back towards her amused obsidian eyes. "It's not very polite to stare."

The orange-clad nin gaped momentarily before shaking his head and glaring angrily at her again, though his voice sounded strange and nervous.

"Wh-what in the name of… !?" he exclaimed.

Itachi tilted her head slightly. "Mm? You don't like?"

Naruto jerked again, emitting a startled noise at the unexpected query. "Wh-What? You…" Finally, the whiskered male shook his head a second time, a fair bit harder than the first, and glared down his captor for not the first time that strange night.

"I don't have time for this foolish game of yours!" the jinchuuriki scolded. "I need to find go back home and see my friends! So, get off me now!"

However, much to Naruto chagrin, the older Uchiha seemed amused by the blonde's demand. Carefully, she cupped his cheek with one hand and braced herself on the other, the forgotten headband still clutched within her fingers, so that she might lean forward slightly, pressing herself against the male shinobi.

"Your friends Naruto-kun?" she sweetfully smiles. "What? Am I not…" The next part came out in a low whisper. "…Good enough for you?" as she activated her sharingan glaring at him.

And it was on realizing that not only was he now thinking very bad things about his best friend's worst adversary, but that he was also thinking very bad things about his best friend's big sister that Naruto's brain finally went kaput.

 _"Must Not look into her Eyes!"_ He Yelled trying to not look into her eyes but he felt cold steel touch his neck knowing it was a kunai she held.

Keep your eyes open and look into mine unless you want your throat cut? she threatened still holding the kunai to his neck.

(In Konoha at the ramen restaurant)

"I wonder where is Naruto? has anyone seen him?" said the Pink haired woman named Sakura as she turned to her friends.

Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ten Ten were the ones looking at the pink haired woman.

No I haven't seen him today at all. said Kiba who was eating his miso ramen

"I haven't seen him you think he went off training on his own again?" Ino said as she looked at her friend sakura.

All turned to see if Hinata saw the blonde haired ninja and all she could say was.

"I haven't seen him all day, I really wish I would had seen him..." the lavender eyed girl said with a faint blush on her cheeks just by thinking of her crush.

"Troublesome... that no one hasn't seen him today why not we ask kakashi-sensei or hokage-sama?" shikamaru said as he looked at the group.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

In the akatsuki hideout was Kisame, Hidan, kuzaku and Deidara who were sitting down chatting.

"Oi Kisame you and itachi still going to catch the Nine tails?" Hidan said as he held his scythe.

"Yes we still going to catch that brat." the shark man muttered having a thought of naruto.

"Speaking of itachi where is she?" said the blonde deidara.

"I don't know? do you know Kisame?". kuzaku said turning his direction to the sharkman.

He sighed as he said.

"I don't know either..." maybe she went off she said she went out for a walk outside. kisame said.

"So you have no idea where your partner is..." deidara said in a dead panned tone.

"If I'd known I'd be saying where she is!" kisame looked at the blonde.

Pain and Konan walked in on the scene coming towards the group.

"What's going on?" Pain said in a bored tone looking at the four men.

"Ummmm..." was all the 4 men said as they looked at the rinnegan wielder.

"Where is itachi-san?" Konan began as she looked at kisame.

Kisame shrugged.

So itachi went out has she? Pain narrowed his eyes.

It sounds like it boss. Kisame said looking at his leader.

Pain said nothing for a while as he turned away from the group of men.

 _Where the Hell are you itachi you better have a good excuse of why you went out... Pain said in thought._

(Unknown place in konoha)

S-Stop! Naruto yelled as Itachi stripped his orange coat and shirt underneath

What's the matter Naruto-kun? we are just getting started. The raven haired woman said as she leaned in licking his earlobe causing him to have a faint blush on his face trying to not look at itachi.

"STOP IT ITACHI!" He yelled looking at her sharingan eyes that was spinning. he looked into her eyes deeply.

"Be a good boy Naruto-kun and listen to me... listen to what your mistress says". she said in a commanding tone spinning her sharingan eyes at his eyes causing him to fall into a trance.

Naruto's pupils dilated as he fell into her trance by her eyes.

Itachi smiled wide looking at her new toy to play as she ripped her top off revealing her large breasts since her nipples hardened. As she smashed her lips to his causing the blonde to have a faint blush on his face returning the kiss back to his mistress their tongues locked to each other's.

At last they kissed for about 2 minutes as they broke apart she looked into his blue eyes while he stared into her red sharingan eyes.

 _"He is a good kisser I have to say."_ Thought Itachi as she stroked his chest but realized he was clothed still.

"Naruto-Kun I want you to strip your clothes off for me but I will take off the charka restraints on you so that we can make love, but if you try to make a attempt to escape from me I will hurt you.." understand? she said to the blonde haired boy as he nodded.

She took off the chakra restraints as she backed up a little watching the blonde stand she still had a kunai in her hand incase he tried to escape.

Naruto stood there as he looked at his mistress he started to take off his clothes until he was interrupted with a voice in his mindscape.

 **"Kit! wake up! don't let that Uchiha Bitch control you! I'm telling you right now WAKE UP!"** Kyuubi Yelled waking the blonde haired boy up.

"Uh! what uh!" Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal as he looked at Itachi his expression changed to anger.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ITACHI I WON'T LET YOU! CON-" He was cut off as she cut his right cheek and did two other blows on his chest with her kunai then smacked him upside the head with her fist knocking him out.

"I warned you Naruto-Kun... looks like I have to strip you myself and put those restraints on you. You better be glad I'm not taking you to Pain and have your Bijuu extracted like we did to all the other jinchuuriki" She said darkly as she began to strip him naked putting the chakra restraints on him.

(In Konoha Tsunade hokage tower)

Tsunade was writing paperwork as usual she hated it, but had to do it she wished she had some sake until the konoha 11 came in as a group.

"Well what is it you guys need?" the Older woman said as she was writing paperwork not looking at the group

"Lady Tsunade..." Sakura started as her master looked up and stared at her student.

"Yes Sakura?" she said as she stopped writing.

"We just wanted to ask you that we can't find naruto..." the pink haired teen said causing tsunade's eyes to narrow.

"What you mean you can't find him?" she said looking at all the teens.

"Well.." started Ino as sweat drops formed on her forehead.

"We haven't seen him all day we expected him to meet us at Ichiraku's today at noon but he never shown up" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade's eyes began to narrow in worry.

"Did you check at his apartment?" the older woman said with a hint of worry.

"He wasn't there either we checked there" Kiba said.

"..." Tsunade sat there in silence for a moment as she was getting ready to speak but was cut off by Hinata.

"I am worried about Naruto-kun... i understand he's training somewhere private but we have to find him something could had happened to him"

That's it! everyone find NARUTO NOW get kakashi! and get your sensei's! i want a search party LOOK EVERYWHERE IN THE KONOHA CHECK THE FORESTS TOO! the hokage yelled as everyone nodded and ran off to go find there friend.

Tsunade sighed as she stood up looking out the window.

 _"Naruto... please be alright... I'm hoping and praying that the akatsuki haven't dared to come and take you... i need to contact jiraiya right away..." Tsunade said in thought._

(Unknown Room in konoha) AN: **LEMON WARNING! AND RAPE!**

With Naruto still knocked out and naked on the bed itachi made her way to his member and was sucking on the head licking it.

She was enjoying this she was having fun sucking his cock as she trailed her tongue up and down licking it all the way.

Naruto however was moving he cracked opened his eyes slightly as he looked down to where his member was being sucked by itachi. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear looking at the uchiha woman that was sucking his member, she stopped sucking and looked at him activating her sharingan.

"So you're awake Naruto-Kun?" she spinned her sharingan eyes into his eyes while his pupils dilated as he fell into her trance again.

"Now let's get really dirty shall we?" she said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes came back to normal trying to break out.

"N-NO! I WON'T DO IT WITH YOU!" He Yelled as she looked at him with a frown.

"You will do it with me like it or not, Naruto-Kun" she said in a stern tone holding the kunai placing it towards his chest.

"I don't belong to you! or the akatsuki!" He yelled as she gave his chest a cut with her kunai causing blood to show.

Naruto cringed when he got cut by her kunai.

"You belong to me now Naruto-Kun and no one else will take you from me. not even my foolish little brother." Itachi said narrowing her sharingan.

"You're wrong! my friends will stop you! Baa-chan will stop you! and pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled as itachi stabbed his shoulder with her kunai causing him to scream in pain. (AN: I almost wanted to make Fem itachi half Yandere at some point but maybe i will make her half yandere towards naruto)

"Enough Talk lets get down to the real fun Naruto-kun!" she pinned him to the bed kissing him deepening it as she brought herself on his member placing it inside her.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TO M-MY! I CANT HAVE SEX WITH YOU" he yelled with a blushed face realizing she was taking his member inside her.

"Since i hear you still have a crush on that pink haired bitch sakura I'm taking your virginity!" Itachi hissed as she began to ride his member. (AN: i might do some sakura bashing in this fanfic because i don't like sakura.)

Naruto grunted and moaned when the female uchiha was riding him so hard and fast she was tight in her wet pussy.

"Araggh! please itachi stop!" he pleaded but she on the other hand ignored him and kept riding him.

"Itachi please! this is madness! STOP!" He yelled hoping she would stop but still ignored the blonde as she was riding him harder she was sweating indeed.

"CUM INSIDE ME NARUTO-KUN! CUM INSIDE ME!" the raven haired woman yelled as she kept bouncing up and down on his member tensed up.

"I-Itachi! i think i'- AAAHHH!" he screamed as he shot his cum inside her pussy

"FUCK!" was Itachi could say as she felt his sperm hit her womb.

she looked at him lustfully wanting to get fucked even more, Much to Naruto he was tired it was almost like she was draining energy from the blonde he was sweating he couldn't take it anymore he wanted to go home and wish this was a nightmare rather then a dream.

"Please... let me go..." Naruto said out of breathe since itachi fucked him hard.

"We're not done yet Naruto-Kun we've just been getting started." Itachi said with a smirk eyeing the blonde with her sharingan.

His eyes widened in shock nervous at what she's gonna do next.

"Now Naruto-Kun i want you to fuck me" she said in a commanding tone as she unchained his legs from the bed but kept the charka restraints on his arms.

"N-No! i won't do it!" he yelled but itachi had a angry expression as she stabbed his right leg with the kunai making him cringe and scream a little.

"Either you fuck me... or i will stab you to death with this kunai." she threatened aiming the kunai to where his heart is.

"Fine i'll do it... itach-" he was cut off as she pulled his hair bringing his face closer to her's

"And you call me Itachi-chan got it Naruto-kun?" The female Uchiha said coldly.

"Yes i got it... Itachi-chan..." he said causing her to smile when he put "Chan" at the end of her name.

"That's more like it, now fuck me!". she commanded as she laid down on the bed spreading her legs for him.

He entered inside her thrusting his cock into her insides while her pussy tightened, the two have been fucking for 2 hours and haven't stopped at all they were both moaning and grunting and of course sweating from not stopping they haven't even stop for a break Naruto felt weak when he kept fucking his "Itachi-Chan" he shot more sperm into her pussy filling it as she groaned. The next few hours they kept fucking itachi held onto her slave humping him while he thrust inside her pussy once again she moaned and screamed and begged Naruto to fuck her harder and faster. He did as he was told and he shot his final seed into her both itachi and naruto screamed each other's names out as they both collapsed on the bed cuddling each other .

(Three Days later)

Itachi got up a hour later fully clothed in her akatsuki cloak as she stared at her slave who was beginning to wake up.

"Listen Naruto-Kun I'm leaving for now... but i will return for you."

He paled at the thought of her coming back to rape him more.

"And don't think about telling anyone about me or what we just done three days ago understand?" she said in a serious tone.

He nodded weakly at her shuddering.

"Just think of it as our little secret." she smiled getting ready to leave the blonde as she faded away as crows.

Naruto laid there weak and out of energy he was struggling to get up since itachi had been stabbing and cutting his legs with her kunai the blonde walked weakly heading back to konoha deep down he was scared and this was far worse then getting beatings when he was kid by the villager's in the streets of konoha he could still feel itachi on him touching him and stabbing him with her kunai.

 **"Kit... I'm so sorry... that this happened to you..."** Kyuubi said as the giant demon fox in his cage looked at the blonde.

 _"It wasn't your fault... lets just get home... I'm sure everyone is worried sick about me..." naruto said to kyuubi._

 **"How could you let that bitch of a uchiha do this to you! she mentally broke you!"** The Fox demon yelled at his host.

Naruto ignored the fox as he was shaking seeing images of itachi rape him, As he kept walking finding his way back to konoha.

(Konoha)

It has been three days since Naruto had disappeared tsunade was very worried she had sent Anbu teams everywhere to look for him, The konoha 11 went to go look for him as well but still no sign of him. kakashi had went to go look for him. The council had wanted tsunade to cancel the search of naruto but she refused and kept looking for him.

 _"Naruto... where the hell are you..?" Thought Tsunade as the wind blew past her hair._

Jiraiya went out of konoha to find naruto even he was worried.

 _"Damn Brat you are really worrying us i really hope the akatsuki hasn't caught you yet!."_ The Old Man yelled in thought running to find naruto

Before jiraiya could yell out for his student's name he heard something in the bush as he quickly got into a stance.

"Come out and face me if you dar-" he was cut off as his eyes widened at the sight of who just appeared out the bushes.

It was Naruto... who had came out the bushes his orange jumpsuit outfit had been ruined and he was covered in blood and looked really weak the boy collapsed to the ground but jiraiya caught the blonde.

 _"This doesn't look good at all i need to take him back to tsunade he is in no shape!"_ The older man said in thought as he picked up the blonde in his arms _._

"P-Pervy-S-Sage..." Was all naruto said as he passed out.

"Don't worry kid... i got you we're going home." Jiraiya said as he ran as fast as he could back to konoha gates.

(6 hours later in the Konoha hospital)

Naruto was being fixed up he was in a room in the hospital. Tsunade and her doctors used their healing jutsu to heal all the cuts, and stabs on his body.

Tsunade had almost wanted to cry when she examined Naruto's body.

Jiraiya glared at all those cuts and stabs on the young boy's body he was gonna make someone pay for doing this to naruto.

Iruka's expression was from anger and to shock seeing this happen to naruto.

Kakashi came in not too long ago and saw his student in a bed bandaged and was sleep.

 _"Naruto."_ The silver haired man said.

All stood over naruto looking him.

 _"Who would do this... and why?"_ They all said the same thing in their thoughts _._

(Akatsuki HQ)

Itachi was in her room sitting there when she thought of her "Naruto-Kun"

Pain, Kisame Deidara Konan, Hidan and Kuzaku was at Itachi's door when Pain knocked on it getting itachi's attention.

"Mind telling us where have you been Itachi? Pain said as he narrowed his rinnegan at her.

Itachi narrowed her sharingan coldly at her leader.

"Where i have been is none of your business leader-sama." she said. back at him.

"Your going to tell us where have you been and you better not lie." he said darkly.

"I have been to the Uchiha District in konoha to get some scrolls that could prove useful to be when i am able to catch the Nine tailed fox" she lied hoping that he would fall for it.

Kisame looked at his partner he felt like something was fishy going on with her.

"Is that so?" Pain replied watching her closely.

"Yes... and i haven't been caught at all." she said looking at her leader.

"Hmmm..." Was all Pain said looking at the female Uchiha as he turned away and left Konan and the rest followed him.

 _"She's lying... for some reason i sense it but i'll let it slide this once"_ Pain said in thought.

Kisame looked back at itachi's room and looked back at his leader.

"Kisame" Pain said.

Y-Yes? Leader-sama? he looked at his leader scared.

I want you to keep a eye on your partner itachi... don't even let her out of your sight. He said sternly towards the sharkman.

"Yes Sir" Kisame said and said nothing else.

Itachi looked out at her window as she thought of a certain blonde haired ninja.

 _I will come for you Naruto-Kun i just need to slip pass Pain and Kisame... before i go off to see you again and rape you... i know kisame is going to keep a eye on me but i can out smart the fool._ She sighed in thought as she took off her clothes and akatsuki robe to get in the shower to wash herself.

Itachi was in the shower as she bathed herself she stood there letting the water rinse her as she keep having thoughts on Naruto.

(Back in Konoha Hospital)

The Konoha 11 stood infront of Tsunade as they looked at the hokage wanting to know if Naruto was ok.

"Hokage-sama?" Said Hinata catching the older woman's attention.

"Yes Hinata?" Tsunade said looking back at the lavender eyed girl.

"I-Is N-Naruto-Kun ok? is he awake?" Hinata said in a shy like tone blushing.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the hyuuga princess's concern for her godson was going to reply.

"Well He is doing some what fine... his wounds have all been healed but..." Tsunade said as she stopped.

"But what?" Hinata said back

"He is going though something... right now... he hasn't wakened up yet but i could tell he's having nightmares." Tsunade said grimly.

" _Nightmares?"_ all the konoha 11 said in their thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade? what you mean by nightmares?" Ino started wanting to know.

"Well how could i put this... he has been crying in his sleep he hasn't been talking in his sleep." the old lady said.

I don't know if anyone should go in and see him i understand he's your friend but right now he isn't ok he will wake up soon besides jiraiya is in the room with him watching him, Jiraiya is going to watch over him tonight. Tsunade said.

"I want to spend the night watching Naruto-Kun." Hinata said shocking everyone.

Neji almost wanted to say something but Ten ten stopped him. she knew Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto and had wanted hinata to watch over her crush.

Kiba had jealously written all over his face because she wanted to be around naruto this time and not him. (AN: Might do Kiba bashing too i like seeing him get jealous when hinata chooses naruto over him.)

"Are you sure you want to watch over him hinata what would your father say?" Ino said looking at the lavender eyed woman.

"Don't worry about Hiashi, Ino... l'll tell him that she wanted to watch over naruto." the hokage smiled looking at Hinata when the lavender eyed girl blushed thinking of going in there with her crush.

(Later at Night in Konoha Hospital Naruto's room)

Hinata was in the room just staring at her crush when a blush came across her face.

"Naruto-Kun" she said in a whisper smiling at the blonde boy when he was sleeping.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully.

Hinata came close to his bed looking at him as she put her hand cupping his cheek lovingly.

"Oh Naruto-Kun... if only you knew how i feel about you" she stared at him

Naruto said nothing he was still laying in his bed sleeping.

 _"What should i do... I'm in this room alone with him... this could be my chance to kiss him...NO! i can't be like that i don't want no one to think i took advantage of him! while he's sleep!"_ Hinata said in thought blushing really hard _. "NO its now or never this is my chance to kiss him!."_ She leaned in close on his face and was inches away of kissing the blonde haired boy she loved.

Hinata pushes her lips up against his with a bliss of love. that Naruto was beginning to wake up his eyes cracked opened seeing a lavender eyed woman that had kissed him

His ocean blue eyes widened seeing the hyuuga beauty infront of him.

"Hin-Hinata?!" he said

"Nar-Naruto-Kun!?"

Both blushed but looked at each other.

(In Tsunade's office)

Tsunade could only glare at the Crystal Ball she had from her old sensei as she watched Hinata kiss Naruto.

it wasn't just Her in the hokage office it was jiraiya, shizune, kakashi, gai, and kurenai who had shocked faces looking at the scene.

Jiraiya had a perverted grin and thumbed up to Naruto he was gonna make sure to talk to Naruto about women when he gets out the hospital

Kakashi smiled. " _Well Minato-Sensei your son is growing up a girl had kissed him"_

Gai smirked as he watched Hinata and naruto.

Shizune blushed and smirked and the scene.

Kurenai smiled at her student in the crystal ball she was happy that hinata actually got to kiss naruto.

Tsunade sat there grinning to herself.

 _"Kushina-San you would be proud seeing your son." Tsunade said with a grin._

(2 months later in Konoha)

2 months had happened Naruto was free out the hospital as he and his friends started hanging out hinata how ever smiled looking at her future boyfriend. everything was almost back to normal Naruto had forgot about A certain "Uchiha" that was suppose to come back to him. but Now he planned on going to get his friend Sasuke Back..

(Akatsuki HQ)

Itachi got out of her bed she felt sick as a dog... she couldn't understand why was she sick. she have been throwing up in the bathroom no one hasn't noticed her sick she quickly ran back to the bathroom throwing up once again.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me... why am i throwing up...?"_ Itachi thought to herself.

Itachi had left the akatsuki HQ for a awhile she made sure no one followed her.

(15 minutes later)

Itachi has a pregnancy test and used it she was nervous at first she didn't want to believe that she could be possibly be pregnant but her worst fear had came true.

Itachi's eyes widened at the test as she paled a little putting her hand on her stomach that hasn't even grown out, she remembered her sexual romp with a certain blonde ninja a small grin came across her face.

"Well Naruto-Kun... seems like you're going to be a father..." The Female Uchiha Said as she put the test away.

To be Continued.

 **Author note: lets hope i did well on this fanfic I'm glad a few others saw this maybe i will come up with chapter two and make it even more better i got lots of surprises for this story i hope you all review i promise i will do chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: **Well here is chapter two like I promised I might do better in this one and try to bring in some surprises any way review. i still haven't decided for the paring i might make half this story ItaNaru and some of it could be NaruHina but i might bring Sasuke into this story knowing he wants to kill his older sister to avenge the Uchiha Clan. i will think of something unless you guys help out.**

Chapter Two: The Fox recovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 _"Thinking"_

" **Demon Talking"**

"Normal Words".

 _ **"Demon Thinking"**_

(With Itachi)

Itachi Uchiha had been in her room in shock of knowing that she was pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki's child.

She sat on her bed rubbing her stomach since her unborn child is inside her, she was wondering on what to do and how was she going to deal with this she was scared about the akatsuki finding out that she was pregnant with their target's child and was more afraid of what they would do to her. there was only two to three options on dealing with this matter she couldn't let pain know that she slept with Naruto and is carrying his child which would put her baby in danger however she thought of three options 1. Was to gain weight to fool the akatsuki they wouldn't notice that she's pregnant. 2. Was to Leave the akatsuki and run off somewhere safe to give birth to her child but knowing the akatsuki would hunt her down and try to kill her for leaving or resigning. And 3 was the worse she would have to move into konoha to get with naruto for protection and live there with him raising their child but feared that it won't be a good idea since she killed the uchiha clan and they hokage and council might not forgive her. But another idea popped in her head she could maybe kill pain and become leader of the akatsuki herself.

 _"What should i do?" the older uchiha said in thought as she was laying on her bed thinking about what to do to hide her pregnancy.._

 _"I have to think of something i can't let the akatsuki know that I'm pregnant... knowing that this child that is inside of me might have the kyuubi's charka and the bloodline of a Uchiha... but also a uzumaki... "_ she said in thought

 _"Or Maybe i could betray Pain and kill him plus run the akatsuki myself but i got a feeling that it isn't gonna be easy... i might have to get rid of kisame since pain told him to keep a eye on me"_ The uchiha female said in a monotone in thought.

 _"Oh Naruto-Kun if only you knew that i am pregnant with your child and you would help me out of this"_ She said in thought thinking about the blonde haired teen.

Itachi sat there thinking long and hard of what could she do she had closed her eyes for awhile and began to think deeply.

5 minutes she stopped as she opened her eyes with a cruel smirk on her face thinking of her new brilliant plan.

 _"I think it's time i gain some new power to step my game up_ _or start training a new type of jutsu. for now i will start gaining weight to hide my pregnancy then gain a new power to overthrow Pain lead the akatsuki and see if i can get naruto-kun"_ She said in thought.

Before she could think again a knock was on her door as she opened it.

Kisame was in her door looking at the raven haired Uchiha.

"What is it you want Kisame?" she said in a annoyed tone.

"Uh... Leader-sama requests for you to come to the meeting" the sharkman said giving the uchiha a odd look.

"Very well i will be ready" she put on her cloak and left out her room heading to the meeting room while Kisame just stared at her.

 _"There is something fishy going on with her? yet i can't place my finger on it leader-sama did say watch her"_ He said in thought still keeping his eyes on his partner.

 **(Flash Back Akatsuki HQ)**

"Kisame" Pain said.

"Y-Yes Leader-Sama?"

"I want you to keep a eye on your partner itachi don't let her out of your sight understood?"

He nodded listening to his boss.

"But Sir... why watch her? it's not like she's going to betray us or something" Kisame said in a confused tone.

"Just do as i say because right now I'm starting to not trust her" Pain said with venom in his voice scaring Kisame.

"Anymore Questions about your partner?" Pain asked turning to kisame who had said nothing.

"Right that's what i thought." Pain said as he walked away.

 **(Flash Back End)**

 _"I wonder what the hell are you up too itachi?"_ Kisame thought as he followed her.

(The Akatsuki Meeting)

All of the Akatsuki members were present as they sat down with a cup of tea on their tables looking at each other.

"Now that we are all here we have much to discuss" Pain said as he looked at all the members.

"However we have captured half of the jinchūriki and taken their tailed beasts, but still there is only the Eight tails and the Nine tails left we have to capture them" Pain said as he looked at Itachi.

The members looked at their leader waiting for what he was going to say.

"I will send a team to take the Nine tails I will send Deidara and sasori to go after him" Pain said. causing Itachi's eyes to widen.

"Why not send me and Kisame to capture the Nine tails leader-sama?" itachi said narrowing her eyes at the man.

"You both failed doing that once" Pain said looking at itachi.

"But I could Send Kisame with them and not you your going to stay here." he said darkly narrowing his rinnegan at itachi.

Kisame stood there shocked that he was going with deirdara and sasori as he turned towards Itachi.

"The 8 tails will be caught later after we get Nine tails" Pain said sternly.

Itachi narrowed her sharingan at the rineegan user with hate and anger.

"Why not have them go get 8 tails! instead and leave the nine tails for LAST!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi Uchiha My decision is final! they are going to get the nine tails like it or not!" Pain yelled at the woman.

Kisame stared at his partner with a hint of confusion and shock.

 _"Why would Itachi be so protective over the Nine Tails? I understand that its our target but it's almost like she cares for it?"_ Kisame said in thought still looking at itachi.

"This meeting is over go do your job deidara sasori and kisame!" Pain said. as all the members decided to leave as he took one glance at itachi before he left.

Itachi was the only member in the meeting room as her expression changed to anger.

 _"I won't let them hurt or kill Naruto-Kun looks like I'm gonna have to follow them and prevent them from getting Naruto."_ Itachi said as she hurried to her room gathering a few things.

 _"I won't let pain have naruto"_ The raven haired Uchiha said as she sharpened her Kunai.

she grabbed her straw hat and buttoned up her akatsuki cloak as she took off leaving the Akatsuki HQ as she started running and jumping to tree branch to branch.

 _"I'm coming to save you Naruto-Kun." she said in thought still running._

(In Konoha)

Naruto and his friends were hanging out they were glad that he was ok he was happily eating his ramen when hinata sat near him blushing like the shy girl she was.

"So how was life so far naruto?" Asked Shikamaru as he turned to the blonde who was still eating his ramen.

"Oh well things have been going well for me" The Blonde said taking another slurp of his ramen.

"That's great" said shikamaru when he was eating ramen.

"For now all we need to do is train to get sasuke back." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I really hope Sasuke-Kun would come back... I understand he wants to kill his Sister to avenge his clan" Sakura said still thinking of her crush but Naruto's expression changed from shock to fear about Sasuke's "Sister"

Naruto sat there wide eyed seeing images of Itachi raping him and tortured him two months ago. Everyone noticed the blonde's expression as some had confused expressions and worry.

"Naruto?" Everyone said looking at the blonde who was still frozen in place.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said coming over to her blonde crush. As he started running out the ramen restaurant shocking everyone Naruto ran as fast as he could heading to his apartment he locked himself in his apartment not coming out.

(Back with Konoha 11)

"Well that was strange why did Naruto leave so quickly?" Kiba said causing everyone to look at him.

Ino shrugged as she said. "I have no idea why"

"Beats me he's just a idiot after all I'm sure he'll get over what's caused him to leave" Sakura pointed out.

Hinata however wasn't so convinced about what sakura said she was confused and wanted to know why her crush left.

Shikamaru on the other hand wondered and was thinking what would make naruto leave.

"I think we need to see Hokage-Sama about this..." Shikamaru muttered as everyone turned to him.

"Why?" Asked Rock Lee.

Shikamaru was going to say something until Kakashi appeared.

"Sup everyone what's going on?" the silver haired man said holding his book.

"Its nothing really Kakashi-Sensei it's just Naruto had left the restaurant" Sakura told her sensei

"Is that all?" He said looking at everyone.

"We need to see hokage-sama because something isn't right" Shikamaru said making everyone turn to him.

"I agree with Nara on this we need to see her because something isn't right" Neji said

"Wa-Wait maybe i'll go over and try talking with Naruto-Kun" Hinata said with a light blush on her face as she left the restaurant to see naruto.

The others looked at each other as they left too to follow the hyuuga girl to Naruto's apartment.

(Naruto's Apartment.)

Naruto was in bed paling and shaking in fear scared of the mention of "Itachi"

He kept getting images of itachi dominating him and stabbing and cutting him with her kunai.

He hasn't forgotten about her sharingan eyes trying to take control of him.

"..." Naruto stood in silence still scared in his bed..

"Naruto-Kun are we enjoying this?" Said Itachi.

"AH!" Naruto screamed as he tossed a kunai at a wall.

He was beginning to lose his mind it was almost like itachi was haunting him but wasn't there.

 **"Kit..."** Muttered Kyuubi.

 _"Yeah..."_ Naruto responded shaking in his mindscape turning his direction towards the giant fox.

 **"I think its time you need help you are beginning to lose your mind"** The Fox said looking at the blonde boy.

 _"You are right for once... I need help but I just cant... tell anybody of what happened two MONTHS AGO!"_ The Blonde yelled in horror he didn't want anyone to find out what happened to him and how he got all those cuts and stabs.

(Out Side of Naruto's Apartment)

The whole Konoha 11 were at his door and was wondering on what he was doing they had noticed the door was locked and the windows were also locked and the curtains covered the windows. So no one couldn't look inside.

"he locked himself in?" Ino said as she tried to get in as the others had shocked and worried faces.

"Hinata, Neji, Can you use your byakugan to see what's going on?" Kakashi said as the two hyuuga's nodded activating their byakugan eyes to see what's going on inside his apartment.

Hinata stared in worry as her expression went a sad expression.

Neji's eyes widened as if he couldn't say anything.

"What's going on Hinata?" Kakashi asked noting her expression.

"Naruto-Kun is going insane he's shaking as in that he's afraid of something"

Everyone's eyes widened about the hyuuga girl said.

"Go Get Tsunade now!" Kakashi Yelled. as Ten Ten and Sakura ran off to go get the hokage.

Kakashi kicked the door down as hard as he could which caused naruto to be alerted.

"Naruto I need you to calm down ok... just be easy with me now" Kakashi started as he removed his mask showing his sharingan eye.

Naruto glared at the silver haired man's sharingan.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" The blonde yelled as he started seeing kakashi as Itachi.

"WOAH NARUTO CALM DOWN" His teacher said.

Naruto got in a defensive stance.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME ITACHI! STAY AWAY!" Naruto Yelled as he grabbed a Kunai nearby.

"Itachi?" Kakashi said with a hint of confusion.

"Stay AWAY FROM ME ITACHI! I WON'T LET YOU GET ME!" The blonde Lunged at Kakashi going to stab the Cyclops with the kunai.

Kakashi side stepped as he kneed naruto in the gut knocking him out.

Kakashi looked at the blonde who was out cold in worry.

"Why did he think I was Itachi?." the silver haired man said.

(Hokage Office)

Tsunade was drinking her sake as she was putting the bottle down on her desk and went back to writing paper work with a bored expression.

Sakura and Ten Ten barged in to alert the older woman.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura yelled as Tsunade raised her eyebrows at her student.

"What happened?" The Older woman said.

"Its about Naruto!" Sakura said causing tsunade to stand up from her chair.

"What about Naruto!?" The older woman yelled with her eyes widened.

(4 hours later in the Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade looked at the blonde boy with Worry Jiraiya was also there along with Kakashi while the konoha 11 were out in the waiting room.

"Kakashi explain... what just happened" Tsunade said turning to the jonin.

The silver haired man sighed as he began explaining to tsunade and jiraiya about why naruto was going insane they both had worried expressions but when the jonin mentioned "Itachi's" name their eyes widened wanting to know why was naruto mistaking Kakashi for itachi but why would Naruto think his sensei as itachi?.

"He just kept saying stay away from me itachi and itachi this and that" Kakashi said while Tsunade and Jiraiya had shocked reactions.

Tsunade was even more worried about Naruto as she turned to the blonde who was sedated.

"I think we need to look into his memories"

"Why jiraiya?" said Tsunade who turned to the Perverted Man.

"Because something isn't right and I believe naruto has been hiding something from us..." The old man said causing Kakashi and Tsunade to look at him.

"Now that you mention it... when you found him I was wondering where did he get all those cuts and stab marks on him.." Tsunade Said putting her hand under her chin.

"We might need to look into his memory and find out where he got all those cuts from and why is itachi involved in this..." Kakashi said with a grim look on his face.

(Naruto's Mind Scape)

Naruto sat infront of the giant cage that held Kurama the giant fox opened his eye looking at the blonde.

 **" Still out kit?"** The giant fox said in a annoyed tone.

Naruto said nothing as he sat there with his eyes wide still remembering his intercourse with itachi.

 **"Kit you need help you need to tell the busty hokage about your meeting with the Uchiha I can't stand seeing you this way."** The fox said.

 _"And why do you care about my condition fuzz ball?. I don't want them to know of what happened!"_ Naruto shot up from the ground looking at his tailed beast.

 **" As much as I hate caring about you I would try helping, but the thing is they need to know I'm sure the busty hokage would understand or that perverted toad master of yours"** Kurama said not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed he knew the fox was right he took a deep breathe and thought about it.

 _"But Hinata-Chan will be heart broken if she knew... and won't talk to me"_ Naruto said sadly he really didn't want hinata to know about what he went through with Itachi matter fact he didn't want all his friends to know.

 **"Kit they are gonna find out sooner or later you need to talk to the hokage you can trust her right not to tell any of your friends?"** Said Kurama while Naruto stared at the fox.

Naruto looked down and sighed. " _Fine I will talk to her and let her know"_

 **"That's the spirit kit I'm sure she would understand or that pervert sage of yours now wake and tell them."** The Fox said as Naruto nodded.

(Konoha Hospital Naruto's room)

Naruto cracked opened his eyes as he looked around to see his surroundings he had a feeling that he was in the hospital but what surprised him was he wasn't alone Tsunade Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the room with him looking at the blonde with wide eyes knowing he's awake.

"Naruto!" the three said as they came over to him with worried faces.

"Baa-Chan... Pervy-Sage.. Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood up from his bed looking at the three with shock.

"You worried us for a sec there brat" Tsunade said as she hugged the little brother of hers with a small smile on her face.

"Did I really?" replied Naruto with a brow raised when kakashi and jiraiya looked at the kid tsunade stopped hugging him as her expression changed to a serious one.

"Naruto..." She started. "Is there something you need to tell us?" looking dead at the blonde waiting.

Naruto flinched when he heard her However she caught his flinch knowing he has something to say.

"Naruto we want to know why did you call kakashi itachi" Said Tsunade when she said that the mention of "itachi" caused a shiver to run down naruto's spine.

"I... uh..." The blonde said nervous Kakashi could sense this.

"Naruto Please tell us we are worried about you" Said Jiraiya who looked at the boy with worry.

Naruto sighed deeply as he looked at the three with a saddened expression.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone... not even hinata..." The blonde boy said causing the hokage , the pervert sage and one eyed jonin's brow's to lift.

"We promise just tell us" Tsunade said in a worried tone.

Tears began to form up in the blonde boy's eyes.

"You really want to know what happened two months ago?" He said while the three nodded.

"Well you see ever since I got back from that training trip with pervy-sage I had started training the forests in private where I could concentrate on the kyuubi's charka and the rasengan, Then that one day... it all happened..." He said shaking remembering when itachi made her appearance to him in the forest.

"What happened?" Kakashi said wanting to know more while jiraiya and tsunade watch.

"She was there... after I got done training I was on my way back to the village to eat some ramen and meet my friends it all happened so fast... before I could keep walking I saw a pair of red sharingan eyes in my path that put me to sleep..." Naruto said causing Tsunade to look at him with shock jiraiya had the same expression as she did Kakashi's eye widened.

"Then when I woke up I found myself in a bed chained to it..." He said trying to fight his tears from falling out.

"N-Naruto you don't mean what I think you mean?!" Tsunade said with horror on her face not wanting to believe what was going to be told.

"Itachi raped me..." Naruto said with tears falling out his eyes remembering that night with her.

"ITACHI DID WHAT!" screamed Tsunade who looked at her blonde brother hugging him softly.

Jiraiya stood there with eyes widened with a shocked face the old pervert wanted to be proud of naruto to lose his virginity to a women but he lost it to a S-Class Ninja who killed the Uchiha Clan. When jiraiya was sent to go find naruto Jiraiya smelled the scent of Sex on Naruto back then when he found the blonde who was weak and had cuts all over him now jiraiya's expression was a pissed one he really wants to go kill itachi now for hurting Naruto in that rape.

Kakashi could only stare in shock at his student he wasn't angry or anything he was just stunned and shocked learning that his sensei's son was raped by sasuke's older sister.

Tsunade was close to breaking tears when she learned the news of what happened to her little brother.

"Everything going to be ok Naruto." Tsunade said in a mother like tone still hugging him.

"I try to not think about it... everytime I do.. I keep getting a chill that she's still on my body..." Naruto said shaking as a shiver went down his spine.

"Brat don't worry we will make sure itachi doesn't get you even if I do see her I will kill her." Jiraiya said in a pissed tone thinking about the raven haired woman.

Naruto wiped his tears still thinking about what happened two months ago.

(With Hinata and the others)

Hinata and the rest of the team were worried about Naruto mostly Hinata she had tears rolling out her eyes wondering what was wrong with her "Naruto-Kun".

Hinata was worried for Naruto more than the others she had wondered what was wrong with him why was he going insane.

"Naruto-Kun..." She said sadly with a tear running down her face.

To be Continued.

 **AN: Well... I'm not really happy with this story... it's becoming a failure... I am getting reviews on how bad the story is no wonder I haven't got a few reviews... all I get is bad reviews about this story and the way its written maybe I will stop and delete this story... and work on a different Naruto fanfic or continue on my popular fanfic red dog and monkey girl... so guys I'm sorry if I made this story bad maybe sometime I will do better I see you guys are disappointed maybe I will try hard with this fanfic and not give up...**


	3. Chapter Note

**Note**

 **AN: I know you guys are displeased with weasel and fox I really don't know If I will continue it or not I might try doing a rewrite or continue it to show more but I want to see how you guys would take it I saw how you guys said the writing was terrible which I could understand. just review and tell me if you want me to continue it or not. or even PM me if you want me to continue then I will prepare chapter 3 as of now but I will show a preview on what happens in the story.**

* * *

 _Weasel and Fox._

 _Chapter 3: Awakening_

 _Itachi now Stood infront of Kisame , Deidara and Sasori._

 _" You three will not touch naruto yet..." She started while her sharingan flared._

 _" Itachi... I thought... you were suppose to stay at HQ?" Asked Kisame._

 _" I don't take orders from leader-san... you three will do as I say... you will not lay a finger on naruto or take his kyuubi out of him" She said with anger._

 _" Why are you so damn protective over that demon!" Shouted Deidara._

 _" that is not your concern deidara If I were you I'd shut up." She replied while killer intent emitted._

 _Kisame seemed so confused why is his partner so protective of the kyuubi brat just why he really wanted to know._

 _" Listen Uchiha bitch just step aside and let us do our job before leader-sama gets pissed with us" Deidara walked passed itachi but she grabbed his shoulder._

 _" I **SAID** you will not touch him!" she said in a almost demonic tone._

 _This caused kisame and sasori to look at itachi in fear._

 _"Let go of me!" shouted deidara as he punched itachi's stomach without thinking._

 _" Oofff!" She grunted in pain and touched her stomach. she didn't think he would punch her but after she felt his punch something within her snapped._

 _"Deidara did you have to do that!" Said kisame._

 _" She was being a bitch now let's get going I want to show off my art!" he exclaimed while he started walking kisame turned him but sasori turned and looked at itachi with fear._

 _" Gu-Guys..." Sasori said with horror as they turned to him._

 _" What?" they both said in unison._

 _Sasori pointed at itachi while his finger and hand shaking in fear causing them to look at her now scared of the killer intent that was released._

 _Itachi's akatsuki cloaked flew off her.. she was now being covered in red chakra her eyes shadowed her nails got longer... and her teeth were now replaced with fangs as she looked up at the three with slit sharingan eyes. ( an: I could call them kyuubi-sharingan eyes)_

 _Kisame paled he remembered this chakra and knew where it was from._

 _" KYUUBI CHAKRA WHY DID YOU GET IT FROM!" Kisame shouted in fear causing both deidara and sasori to look in shock._

 _" **This is your last chance... go back to HQ... and tell them you couldn't get naruto do it now... or else..."** Itachi said in a demon voice while her kyuubi-sharingan eyes flared._

 _" Or else wha-" Deidara spat smugly only causing itachi to loom infront of him and smack him so hard in the face sending him towards a few trees and bushes his face was damaged by the chakra enhanced smack but claw marks were on his face too._

 _Itachi was now in a fox like feral stance... spouting one tail..._

 _Kisame stared with fear at his comrade._

 _" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He shouted in thought looking scared at her._

* * *

 _**AN: I will show that chapter if you want me to continue the story can you guess why itachi has the kyuubi chakra? maybe it has something to do with her you know what pregnancy.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I will continue "Weasel and Fox" then this is the real chapter three right here. I promise you great things in this story And in the later chapters there will be a itachi vs hinata conflict since people want to see how will hinata defeat itachi and take Naruto and as for sasuke I will leave a surprise for him. I'm still debating on the ship should there be a NaruHina and slight NaruIta or NaruIta and slight NaruHina or for the heck of it they both share him but I want to know what you guys think I might be able to pull it off by doing just a NaruHinaIta some of you guys want Naruto to choose who should be his gf or wife.**

Chapter 3: Awakening.

" Normal Talking"

" _Thinking."_

" **Demon Talking"**

" _ **Demon Thinking."**_

* * *

( Hokage Tower.)

In the Hokage tower was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune

Tsunade was devastated to learn what happened to naruto that explained everything on how he acted the big breasted hokage looked up at jiraiya, kakashi and shizune since she trust them with this secret.

" We need to protect him... everyday... I'm going to have anbu to patrol around konoha to be on a look out for itachi..." She said Grimly.

" Hime the anbu won't do anything to stop itachi she will come back and get the gaki... have you forgotten she's a S-Class?" Said Jiraiya.

" Naruto-kun was raped... by itachi..." Said Shizune with a sad look while her hands were on her mouth.

" Shizune do not say anything about this around hinata or sakura about this they don't need to know this... if they do... I have no idea how hinata would react... if she knew." Said Tsunade. while the black haired girl nodded and promised not to say a word to the two shinobi.

" We need to do something about this situation... and it has to be done..." Said Tsunade while the three nodded.

" Hime let me take him out this village again... I will protect him from itachi and the akatsuki will not be able to find us or get to him let alone they are busy hunting the other jinchuriki." Stated Jiraiya.

" But are you sure you want to do that again jiraiya?... I mean we need naruto here in this village again.." Said Tsunade.

" Hime I'm sure he will be fine with me besides it's the only way to prevent itachi from coming here or the akatsuki.." Jiraiya shot back.

" Jiraiya let it be my turn to protect him... I know you and tsunade-sama are his godparents but minato-sensei would want me to look after his son and protect him" Kakashi now spoke.

" Oh so now your worried about naruto... don't you favor the uchiha?" Asked Jiraiya causing kakashi to look down in shame sure the white haired man favored sasuke over naruto.

" Look this is not about sasuke now.. I want to make my sensei proud I know I haven't done or train his son anything but tree walking exercise but I want to at least make it up to naruto somehow" Said Kakashi.

" But Kakashi didn't itachi put you in a hospital once... when she used her sharingan on you I saw it in a report." Said Tsunade while he nodded.

" I know I know... I let my guard down that time but this time... I'm ready for what ever she throws at me." Said Kakashi.

" I won't make the same mistake again" Said Kakashi.

" Jiraiya let him look after naruto... alright besides you trained him enough." Said Tsunade who looked at her perverted friend.

Jiraiya sighed he really didn't want to leave naruto into kakashi's hands fearing something bad would happen if he did.

" Fine but kakashi don't let anything happen to him if you do so I'm holding you responsible" Jiraiya said coldly as he began going towards the window.

" Jiraiya where are you going?" Asked Tsunade.

" I'm going to Mount Myōboku contact me if you need me." Jiraiya said not turning to tsunade

" Y-Your leaving?" She asked.

" For the time being see you later... I might have to see if the akatsuki are up to anything." He said as he jumped out the window leaving tsunade kakashi and shizune shocked.

Tsunade could tell that her perverted friend wasn't happy at the fact to leave kakashi in naruto's protection she was aware of how kakashi favored sasuke more than naruto she couldn't blame him for being upset about that.

" I'm sure he will be back..." She said as she turned to kakashi.

" Don't let him out of your sight I will have anbu to patrol everywhere around konoha to be on a look out for akatsuki or itachi..." She said as he nodded and left.

She rubbed her temples she felt a headache was about to happen she really needed a drink of sake.

( With Hinata in the hospital)

" What is wrong with you naruto-kun..." She said In a soft tone.

She was worried about him she stayed in the hospital wanting to visit him she brought him some flowers and left them there in his room, it bothered her seeing him that way she wants to help him and try soothing him. Before she could do anything her team mates caught up to see her.

" Hey Hinata" started Kiba who looked at her with a light smile as shino waved at his team mate and akamaru did a arf at her.

" Hello Kiba-kun and shino-kun" She said waving to them

" So Hinata want to go out with me you've been here at the hospital all day trying to look at naruto." Said Kiba

" No kiba-kun I need to be here with naruto-kun..." she said softly.

" No you don't he will be fine I'm sure sakura will look after him or the hokage." He said trying to get her hand but she refused

" Kiba no I don't want to hang out with you right now sakura isn't even here I've been at the hospital all day and haven't seen her here..." Hinata replied not calling kiba "kiba-kun"

" Just why do you care so much about that dobe?" he said angrily noticing she doesn't call him "kun" anymore but as soon as he called naruto a dobe killer intent was released from the shy hyuga girl scaring both her team mates and akamaru.

Hinata grabbed the dog boy by the collar and saw.

" Call him that again kiba... and I swear I will hurt you if you insult him" She said in a cold tone that froze hell her byukugan glowed akamaru whimpered and went behind shino as for shino he was calm but inside he was scared seeing hinata like this.

She dropped the dog boy and said

" Now if you excuse me I am going to see the hokage-sama to ask if I could visit naruto later." She said walking off leaving her team mates shocked and scared of her killer intent.

(Elsewhere)

Deidara , Sasori and kisame were on their way to go get naruto they were heading into the border of land of fire.

While they were in the sky another figure was following them and that figure was wearing a akatsuki cloak her sharingan was on this figure was none other than itachi uchiha she had followed the trio hiding her chakra so they wouldn't detect her she tossed a kunai with a explosive tag on it in the sky at deidara's big clay bird.

" incoming!" Said Sasori while kisame and deidara turned and saw the kunai which damaged the bird causing them to crash into a tree and land on the ground.

" What the hell happened how did we get ambushed?" Said Kisame

" I don't know how the hell should I know!?" shouted Deidara.

" Kisame you think konoha has their security defenses up knowing you or itachi would come back?" Asked Sasori.

" I doubt it ... if they did how would they know we'd be coming for their tailed beast?" Said kisame.

" Because your not going to get him." Said a female voice causing the three eyes to widen they turned around and were surprised who had followed them.

"It-Itachi!" shouted the three.

Yes indeed it was itachi who glared at them.

Itachi now Stood infront of Kisame , Deidara and Sasori.

You three will not touch naruto yet..." She started while her sharingan flared.

" Itachi... I thought... you were suppose to stay at HQ?" Asked Kisame.

" I don't take orders from leader-san... you three will do as I say... you will not lay a finger on naruto or take his kyuubi out of him" She said with anger.

" Why are you so damn protective over that demon!" Shouted Deidara.

 _"_ that is not your concern deidara If I were you I'd shut up." She replied while killer intent emitted.

Kisame seemed so confused why is his partner so protective of the kyuubi brat just why he really wanted to know.

 _"_ Listen Uchiha bitch just step aside and let us do our job before leader-sama gets pissed with us" Deidara walked passed itachi but she grabbed his shoulder _._

" I **SAID** you will not touch him!" she said in a almost demonic tone _._

This caused kisame and sasori to look at itachi in fear _._

 _"_ Let go of me!" shouted deidara as he punched itachi's stomach without thinking.

 _"_ Oofff!" She grunted in pain and touched her stomach. she didn't think he would punch her but after she felt his punch something within her snapped _._

"Deidara did you have to do that!" Said kisame.

" She was being a bitch now let's get going I want to show off my art!" he exclaimed while he started walking kisame turned him but sasori turned and looked at itachi with fear.

" Gu-Guys..." Sasori said with horror as they turned to him.

" What?" they both said in unison.

Sasori pointed at itachi while his finger and hand shaking in fear causing them to look at her now scared of the killer intent that was released.

Itachi's akatsuki cloaked flew off her.. she was now being covered in red chakra her eyes shadowed her nails got longer... and her teeth were now replaced with fangs as she looked up at the three with slit sharingan eyes. (AN: Just gon remind you guys im gonna call them kyuubi-sharingan eyes)

Kisame paled he remembered this chakra and knew where it was from _._

 _"_ KYUUBI CHAKRA WHY DID YOU GET IT FROM!" Kisame shouted in fear causing both deidara and sasori to look in shock.

 _"_ **This is your last chance... go back to HQ... and tell them you couldn't get naruto do it now... or else..."** Itachi said in a demon voice while her kyuubi-sharingan eyes flared.

" Or else wha-" Deidara spat smugly only causing itachi to loom infront of him and smack him so hard in the face sending him towards a few trees and bushes his face was damaged by the chakra enhanced smack but claw marks were on his face too.

Itachi was now in a fox like feral stance... spouting one tail...

Kisame stared with fear at his comrade.

 _" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"_ He shouted in thought looking scared at her.

Itachi now turned to sasori and kisame.

She growled at them while her chakra tail floated as she turned back to deidara.

" Y-You Bitch! you scarred my face!" Shouted Deidara who was going to toss spider clay bombs at her she saw them with her kyuubi-sharingan eyes as she vanished in a instant.

 _" How did she move so fast!?" Thought Kisame._

"Deidara behind you!" Shouted Sasori who saw itachi behind him.

The blonde bomber turned around only to meet her feral face she bared fangs and sharp kyuubi-sharingan eyes she now had whiskers that were wide and dark on her face.

She growled at him going to strike at him he was going to use a clay bomb until she grabbed his arms and squeezed them causing pain.

" AAAAAAAHHHH! YOU-YOU MONSTER! YOU DON'T SCAR-" she cut him off by ripping his arms off causing the blonde kisame and sasori's eyes to widen.

Blood shot out his missing arms as he screamed in horror he was scared for the first time seeing Itachi as a version of the kyuubi.

She activated her Mangekyo Kyuubi-sharingan eyes.

" **Tsukuyomi** " she said in a demon tone while her eyes glowed as deidara stared into them. ( AN: If that's how I spell tsukuyomi.)

 ** _( Itachi's Tsukuyomi world)_**

 ** _Deidara panicked and wondered where was he._**

 ** _" WHERE AM I?!' He shouted until he heard a animalistic growl._**

 ** _He turned and had a look of horror on his face he almost pissed his pants seeing itachi's form in this world._**

 ** _Itachi was part human and kyuubi she had kitsune ears and 9 tails growing out her hair was longer and black her mouth had sharp fangs her stomach was well rounded._**

 ** _" WAIT YOUR FUCKING PREGNANT!" Deidara came out his shock while she lunged at him and started clawing him._**

 ** _" YOU HURT MY CHILD NOW I'M GONNA SHOW YOU REAL FEAR SINCE YOUR SO CALLED "ART" IS USELESS!" Itachi roared at him impaling him with her claws ripping his heart out._**

 ** _He coughed out blood and fell to the ground dead._**

( In reality)

Deidara eyes were white as he fell to the ground out cold itachi snapped his neck before he could fall flat.

Both Kisame and Sasori cringed at this and backed away.

 **" You two... will do as I say or else you will die just like he did... I'm not playing around anymore now... lets go back to HQ... don't be dumb enough to try to attack me." She said in her demon tone until she regained normal.**

Itachi reverted back to normal her eyes were black her face was normal again she panted while she took a few breathes clutching on to her stomach.

 _" What happened to me...?"_ She said in thought

" Ita-Itachi..." Said Kisame.

" Yes..." she looked at him

" How did you get the kyuubi chakra and you killed deidara!" he asked while her eyes widened looking at the dead form of deidara.

 _" I did that... or did..."_ She said in thought until the realization came to her.

" _It was the baby... so... it is born with the kyuubi's chakra and it reacted to how deidara punched my stomach and the killer intent and kyuubi charka changed me and forced me to kill deidara..."_ Itachi said in thought still looking at the dead body of deidara.

She smirked as a new plan hatched to her mind she know realized what she could do with the kyuubi's chakra and know who can be killed by it.

" Let's go back to HQ... take deidara's ring and leave his body here..." She said walking away while the two stared at her with blank faces.

she stopped and noticed they wasn't doing what she told them to do.

" I'm not going to _**Ask**_ twice." She said causing a shiver to go down their spine sasori took deidara's ring as he followed itachi along with kisame.

 _" This could work to my plan ... I can over throw pain... then that fake madara uchiha wannabe AND THEN I WILL TAKE OVER AS LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI AND GET NARUTO NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"_ Itachi thought eviliy with a mad insane smirk on her face.

" _We are doomed... things are going to change..."_ Thought Kisame who hasn't taken his eyes off his partner.

(In Konoha)

 **" KIT WAKE UP!"** Said Kyuubi he tensed up right when he felt that chakra and it bothered him because this chakra was almost like his...

Naruto woke up wide eyes as he turned his direction to where that chakra was felt

Everyone in Konoha paled feeling that chakra tsuande had send anbu black ops to that location.

" _Why do I get a bad feeling that something isn't right... that chakra it feels like kyuubi's?! but how naruto is here in konoha unless... someone has the kyuubi chakra similar to his! it's so evil and powerful!"_ Thought Tsunade.

 _" What the hell happened...?"_ Thought Naruto.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: And that's it for chapter three I will do chapter 4 review please and tell me what you think on this chapter I might make itachi too corrupted with the kyuubi's chakra since the baby is infected by it, it will change itachi differently soon in the future chapters**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is Chapter 4 I am glad you guys enjoying the story so far I'm going to make it even more interesting like itachi's transformation and her sudden plans to kill pain and madara and as for the paring I might pull it off I promise there will be a hinata vs itachi in the later chapters though to see who gets with naruto I don't really want to kill off itachi just yet maybe I will show some naruita in this fanfic and maybe more naruhina if it depends on how the story goes and the baby well I know naruto has to be responsible for his child or rather _demon child..._ I will explain on what the baby will look like in the future chapters.**

Chapter Four: Sudden Betrayal and changes.

"Normal talking"

 _" Thinking"_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

( With Naruto)

Naruto sat in his bed wide eyed after feeling that chakra and this was a chakra he used before it was his and the kyuubi's chakra

 **" Kit... that chakra... was mine... there's no way... no one else can't wield the chakra but you... since I am contained inside you..."** Said Kyuubi in naruto's mindscape

" But... how... who is the person who could have access to the kyuubi chakra I mean I'm the only one who has access to it.." Said Naruto...

 **Kyuubi was in his cage thinking who else would have access to his chakra his two containers whom passed away and he's contained inside of a kid now. But he thought of who would have the power to do so.**

 _ **" Who would have access to my chakra... im trying to see and think hard enough... I'm hoping and praying kami that my theory isn't true... I'm hoping it's not what I think it is..."**_ Thought Kyuubi as he closed his eyes going to sleep.

(Hokage tower)

" So... what happened?" Asked Tsunade while the jonin and anbu were there along with shizune.

" Well hokage-sama... We lost the stranger's scent but from what the inuzuka's said their dogs smelled a fox..." Said Asuma making everyone's eyes widen.

" A Fox?... what else..." She asked she felt confused what fox... it wasn't like the kyuubi got free because if so then naruto would had been dead.

" Well we found a akatsuki member's dead body..." he continued as Tsunade's eyes widened and shizune's

" _THE AKATSUKI WERE COMING HERE AGAIN?"_ Tsunade yelled in thought.

" Who is it that was killed?" She asked hoping it was itachi.

" Deidara... he's a missing nin from iwa when we found him his neck was snapped... but there's more... to it we detected a small hint of the kyuubi chakra on his neck.." Said Asuma while tsunade sat there wide eyed.

" Bring Naruto in... we have to be sure it wasn't him... that let out that chakra... I know it can't be him but we have to be sure..." Said Tsunade while the jonin bowed and walked off to go get naruto.

 _" Please kami that I hope it wasn't him... if it's not then who's the mysterious person who wielded the chakra of the kyuubi.."_ In Tsunade's thoughts.

( Akatsuki HQ with pain and konan.)

" What is bothering you?" Konan asked as she looked at the orange headed akatsuki leader.

" Itachi is what I am worried about she ran off... and I would like to know why... we need to speak to madara about this... because something isn't right with itachi" Said Pain.

" What would itachi do...?" Asked Konan.

" In the meeting we had she had became quite " _protective"_ over the kyuubi.. I know you saw it didn't you ..." he asked while she nodded.

" For some reason is it almost like she has some affection towards him... and I have a feeling she ran off to stop deidara , kisame and sasori..." Said Pain with a cold tone.

" Is there some sort of problem I am hearing?" Asked a voice while both pain and konan turned to see a masked man with a akatsuki cloak on.

" Madara..." They both said looking at the masked man.

" Good to see you too pain and konan... how are things going with the bijuu hunt...?" Asked Madara.

" Good we have captured half the jinchurrki and extracted their tailed beasts only two left is the raikage's brother and the kyuubi.." Said Pain with no emotion.

" And what is this I am hearing about itachi?" Asked Madara who was now interested in what the female uchiha was doing.

" There is a certain change in her behavior madara... and I believe she has some sort of affection for the kyuubi..." Said Pain while madara behind his mask had no emotion about this.

" Explain..." Madara said with a cold tone.

" When I had formed a meeting to capture the kyuubi she seemed protective over him for some reason..." Said Pain while madara's one good eyed narrowed behind his mask.

" And after I sent deidara , sasori and kisame I believe she went after them after I told her to stay here.." Continued Pain.

" What do you want to do with her madara if she starts betrayal?" Asked Konan who wanted to know.

" Kill her... if you must because I can see she will become a problem... to our plan and goal..." Said Madara with no emotion he was pissed about itachi's behavior while pain nodded and konan seemed a little shocked.

" Let me know when you need help... pain... and focus on the bijuu hunt I want the kyuubi I don't care how you do it just get it done." Said Madara as he turned and walked into the shadows warping away seeing pain nod.

" Lets go konan... we have to wait for her return..." Said Pain while he walked and she followed.

( Konoha)

Asuma had summoned naruto along with kakashi just as tsunade requested.

" Naruto." Tsunade started in a serious tone causing the blonde to flinch.

" Y-Yes baa-chan..." he replied.

" Do you know why your summoned here...?" She asked.

" N-No..." he replied back.

" Have you released any of the kyuubi's chakra...? Tsunade asked causing naruto's eyes to widen and kakashi's

" No I didn't I swear I stayed in konoha... someone else must be able to access the kyuubi chakra the fox said it himself!" Said Naruto while she looked at him with a brow raised.

Tsunade sighed in relief she was glad he told the truth but she still wanted to know who in the hell would be able to let out the kyuubi chakra if it wasn't him.

" And naruto... we need you to stay in the village..." Tsunade said causing the blonde to look at her.

" W-Why?!" He asked.

" Because... I fear that the akatsuki have come back to land of fire to try and capture you..." She said grimly while naruto's eyes widened and shivered as he thought of a certain uchiha coming for him as he remembered what itachi said to him.

 _"Listen naruto-kun I'm leaving for now but I will return for you."_ Her words ranged into his thoughts _._

Naruto started shaking... and his eyes still widened in horror... while tsunade kakashi , shizune and asuma noticed this.

"Naruto.." Started Kakashi who looked worried.

Naruto said nothing as he stood there paling as kakashi waved his hand infront of naruto's face trying to get the blonde to awaken.

 _" Something isn't right... he's frozen in fear!"_ Shouted Tsunade she was about to get up until he finally spoke.

" She's coming back..." He whispered while kakashi shizune and tsuande's eyes widened they heard the whisper and knew what he meant but asuma looked confused.

" Who is coming back...?" Asked Asuma.

" She's coming back..." Naruto chanted it like a ghost...

" Asuma you may leave now..." Said Tsunade while he bowed and walked out of the office.

With asuma gone it was only shizune, tsunade and kakashi alone with naruto.

" Naruto... everything is gonna be ok... stay calm itachi will not get you.." Said Kakashi.

" Don't worry naruto I have anbu on patrol for itachi she won't get you...

" But... she will appear... and claim me... just like she said... she's returning for me..." Said Naruto while his mind was filled with the images of him and itachi's romp that night.

" Kakashi take him home... and watch him.." Said Tsunade who was starting to worry for naruto.

Kakashi took naruto and went out the office.

" I'm hoping and praying itachi hasn't came back... to get him..." Said Tsunade who sighed.

" Im worried about him... don't you think we should contact jiraiya... and tell him this...?" Asked Shizune.

" No... kakashi promised to protect him... jiraiya needs a break.. if something does happen now would be the time to contact the old pervert..." Stated Tsunade.

With that happening shizune and tsunade both looked down worried for naruto but wasn't unaware whom was outside the office listening to the whole conversation.

And that person who was listening to the whole conversation was hinata hyuuga.

Hinata had a look of confusion and worry after what she heard about naruto.

 _" Naruto-kun's in trouble...? and why is itachi-san involved in it..?_ Asked the Hyuuga heiress in thought as she walked away before anyone noticed she listened

( With Itachi sasori and kisame)

It was now midnight they were on their way back to Hq but camped for the night.

Kisame and Sasori were by the fire thinking about what has happened when itachi killed off deidara.

" I have a bad feeling about this..." Started Sasori.

" So do... I... I never expected her... to do this... I just don't understand why is she so protective over that kyuubi brat... but what scares me the most is how she looked when she went kyuubi mode.." Said Kisame who had his sword resting on his shoulders.

" She doesn't want us to contact the leader-sama she'll kill us..." Said Sasori

Both akatsuki members looked into the fire.

Itachi was standing on top of the tree looking back at the east which directed at konoha land of fire.

Itachi smiled as she felt a kick from her baby her stomach was growing still... she's almost three months pregnant

" Don't worry... my child... we will get your father... and force him into the akatsuki... he will be bound to me after I finish off pain and madara... known as tobi... I will discover a seal and place it on your father that will confine him to me, Me and him both will lead the akatsuki." Itachi said as she rubbed her belly

" I think you are born by the kyuubi's chakra... I always wanted to see what's it like to have a uchiha and uzumaki baby you will be gifted by my sharingan and you will also have your father's traits and bloodline... I guess I could be the one to revive our clan if sasuke hasn't done it yet... and speaking of my foolish little brother I do not know what to do with him once I have naruto at my side." Itachi said as she glanced at the moon.

" I may not kill him but if he tries to get in my way or take naruto-kun away I will have no choice but to kill him.. no one will have naruto but me... I'm going to make sure everyone that is a threat to me and our child's future will be killed by my hands..." She said with a sinister grin on her face while her stomach glowed.

"Hm" She wondered as she looked down and placed a hand on her glowing stomach.

" What are you doing now my child?" itachi wondered.

Her stomach stopped glowing as she shrugged and went to sleep.

2 hours later...

itachi was sleeping peacefully until her stomach glowed again the kyuubi chakra started to leak out of her and it surrounded her.

Itachi's face changed she now had whiskers like naruto's on her face but they were thick and darker. Now her body was changing she sprouted a black fox tail under her akatsuki cloak as she swayed it in her sleep, fox ears sprouted from the top of her head they were colored black, her breasts were now D sized as her hips got a little curvy ,Her ass was heart shaped but soft her finger nails got long they were 5 inch claws now.

Her stomach stopped glowing as the kyuubi chakra disappeared.

Morning

Kisame and sasori were the first ones to wake up they were now looking for itachi but found her and the sight they greeted them made them shiver... they now saw the new itachi

Itachi's ears perked up and got in a feral stance when she heard them she opened her eyes were no longer black they were replaced with red slits.

" What do you two want...?" She asked with a growl hissing.

" It-Itachi... is that really you...?" Asked Sasori.

" It is me... why do you ask..?" She replied with confusion.

" Itachi... you might want to take a look at yourself... you've changed..." Said Kisame.

Itachi's eyes widened when she saw a tail behind her... she ran quickly to a nearby lake and got a good long look at her new appearance..

She looked at herself in horror.. she wanted to know how did she transform into a kitsune... she looked at her stomach and wondered if the baby had something to do with it..

" I guess you are a demon child... you've changed me somehow... when I was sleep.." Said itachi with a light smile.

Kisame and Sasori really wanted an explanation on itachi's transformation but they knew sooner or later they'd find out.

Itachi kept looking at her new look as she had a foxy grin or a fanged smile that could put kurama to shame

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Well that is it for chapter 4 I will begin with chapter 5 "Sudden Betrayal and Changes Part Two" I'm going to look at all of your reviews and see what you think about the chapter and as for the paring I might try pulling it off with itachi or hinata... to be with naruto I know you guys wouldn't like the idea of naruto paired with itachi since she has raped him and is part yandere... I might make itachi more yandere and in the later chapters hinata will go yandere too on itachi I planned on doing a itachi vs hinata to see who will get naruto's heart... please review and Pm me what you got to say or pass me some ideas**


End file.
